


Twilight

by DiamondsAndIce



Series: Younghak songfics [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: This is how I feel about you, it's like twilight.(inspired by Twilight by Ateez)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Series: Younghak songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580908
Kudos: 22





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me i'm still soft after that vlive. my otp is breathing

Hot summer days; the sound of waves. The couple is spending a well-deserved vacation on a tropical island far away from home, enjoying the azure blue ocean and the white beaches. 

They enjoy their days differently; Geonhak, like the sports enthusiast he is, would rather surf or swim, while Youngjo prefers walking through the town and shopping, trying all sorts of local foods and buying souvenirs. They make time for everything, so that both of them can be happy.

It’s afternoon, and Youngjo and Geonhak are walking along the shore as the waves break and the warm water splashes against their bare feet. They’re holding hands, fingers intertwined and arms swinging happily. 

Youngjo is nervous. He’d started carefully planning for this trip months ago, when the question about the best way to propose to Geonhak first rose in his head. He wanted it to be special, and what better way to make it that way other than taking his boyfriend to a place that looked like paradise on Earth? 

Gay marriage is still not legal in Korea, but only the idea of a silver band on both of their ring fingers is enough to have Youngjo’s heart pound uncontrollably and his palms sweat. Maybe one day he will be able to yell to the world about how much the man beside him means to him. 

They reach a less populated area and Youngjo knows it’s time. He takes a deep breath and stops walking, Geonhak stopping with him. He moves to stand in front of him and gets on one knee, pulling a small box out of the pocket of his shorts.

Geonhak’s eyes go wide and he looks around nervously, checking for any eyes on them out of habit. 

“Will you marry me?”

Youngjo’s hands are shaking as they hold the box open. Geonhak wasn’t suspecting anything, judging by the way he’s hiding his blushing face behind a hand and his ears are the same color as the setting sun. 

“Yes,” Geonhak finally says in his usual husky voice that Youngjo loves so much.

They kiss, illuminated by the warm glow of twilight and surrounded by the sound of the waves breaking at their feet.


End file.
